


I'm Not The Only One

by Gwenchanna



Series: Stay With Me [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Ultimate Talents (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Arranged Marriage, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kuzupeko - Freeform, Moving On, Sondam - Freeform, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24338140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenchanna/pseuds/Gwenchanna
Summary: She found herself tonight in the very same park again, the same park she went with him that day, where she saw him with her. The only difference is that very moment, the park is lifeless. It seemed like the park itself is grieving with her. She smiled at her thought as she sat at a bench and looked up at the sky. The stars in the sky are shining and beautiful but she can't help herself but let the tears she's holding for a while flow in her cheeks.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Sonia Nevermind, Sonia Nevermind & Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Stay With Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750309
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	I'm Not The Only One

Sonia found herself tonight in the very same park again, the same park she went with him that day, where she saw him with her. The only difference is that very moment, the park is lifeless. It seemed like the park itself is grieving with her. She smiled at her thought as she sat at a bench and looked up at the sky. The stars in the sky are shining and beautiful but she can't help herself but let the tears she's holding for a while flow in her cheeks.

She didn't know how long she's bawling her eyes and heart until she heard something squealed beside her. Four hamsters are holding a rose and gesturing her to take it, despite of tears flowing in her cheeks, she did and she can feel herself smiled. 

"You should express your gratitude to the Four Dark Devas of Destruction. The demon that was possessing you vanished because of them." As the man appeared, the hamsters run towards him. She watched the hamsters crawled back to his scarf. "It seemed the Four Dark Devas of Destruction bewitched you! Kee-hee-hee-hee!" He laughed but Sonia stared at the man weirdly. Suddenly, the man offered her a handkerchief. "It looks like you need this she-cat." Sonia genuinely smiled at him then suddenly he covered his face in his scarf. She offered the man a sit and he took it.

"Why are you here she-cat?"

"Huh? What do you mean Mr.?"

"You can call me Gundham Tanaka! The Supreme Overlord of Ice!" 

"And I am Sonia. Sonia Nevermind." She said with a sad smile.

"So what's your story she-cat? I can lend you my time for I, Gundham Tanaka, The Supreme Overlord of Ice can give you my wisdom!"

* * *

_You and me we've made a vow_

_For better or for worse_

_I can't believe you let me down_

_But the proof's in the way it hurts._

* * *

Sonia smiled as she bid her husband a farewell. Her smile may seem genuine but deep inside, she's dying. Her husband kissed her on the cheeks. There were no sparks and she knew it.

She walked inside their house, and closed the door. She turned to her right and saw their picture. She was smiling and he was too. They look so happy. Who wouldn't be happy in their wedding day? It has been years and she can still remember the fresh pain. She can still remember it like it was only yesterday.

It's almost one week till their wedding. Sonia smiled as she fits her wedding gown. In one week's time, she will be 'Mrs. Kuzuryuu'. She thinks she was the luckiest girl in the world but her heart ached. She shrugged it off as she took a couple of photos and posted it online. As she scrolled down her feed, she received a message.

A message saying her fiancee is with another girl. There's also a picture that was attached with it. Rumors spread with a speed of a wildfire. Everyone knew, even her. At first, she didn't believe it because she knew the girl ever since she was a child and for god's sake she's a maid. But as the time goes by, new pictures are spreading, that even her, knew something's going on between them. Especially now that she saw a proof.

Weeks have passed and it's her special day. She was about to back-out and run away. But when she saw him, his handsome smile. Him, standing at the altar waiting for her, everything she planned was wasted. And there goes nothing, she said her 'I do'. Not knowing it was the biggest mistake she ever committed.

* * *

_For months on end I've had my doubts_

_Denying every tear_

_I wish this would be over now_

_But I know that I still need you here_

* * *

It's been almost two months since that incident happened. She saw 'her'. She saw Peko Pekoyama with a child, or should she say with his child. She was sure, because her child looks exactly like him. She looks exactly like Fuyuhiko except for her eyes which clearly takes after her mother. The child was even named after Natsumi, Fuyuhiko's little sister. It's been a wonder for her, how Fuyuhiko wasn't able to tell it from a single glance when that child was clearly his carbon copy.

Ever since that day, she's been crying every day but she didn't show it to him. She doesn't want to feel weak. Not in front of him. Not in front of others.

Her grip tightened as she looked on the paper she was holding. Divorce papers. She want to end this all. She want to end her mistake. They don't have a child so there's not a problem. Everything is cleared. She prepared this years ago and she already signed them. All that's left is for Fuyuhiko to sign the papers.

_And when that happened, everything will be okay. Not soon, but everything will be alright. I will be okay. I will be._

* * *

_You say I'm crazy_

_'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_

_But when you call me baby_

_I know I'm not the only one_

* * *

"Are you fucking out of your mind?" Fuyuhiko asked. He was shocked. He doesn't understand what's happening. She suddenly gave him a letter and asking for him to sign them.

"Please Fuyuhiko, this marriage is a mistake. We are a mistake." Sonia explained. Tears evident in her eyes. 

_I wanted to do this. I want to end this all. I want to be free._

"Hey Sonia, baby, don't do this to me. You know that I... I love you right?" Fuyuhiko asked, hugging her from the back. It took Fuyuhiko a while before he said those three words and there's Sonia, struggling so that she can be free from his hug. She had enough. She can feel her knees are getting weak, especially when he called her 'baby'. She goes weak for him. She goes weak for Fuyuhiko.

* * *

_You've been so unavailable_

_Now sadly I know why_

_Your heart is unobtainable_

_Even though Lord knows you kept mine_

* * *

It has been a week since that fight. Fuyuhiko still haven't signed the papers. He didn't know that he was hurting Sonia. She loves him right from the start, ever since they were kids. But she needs him to let her go so that she can finally be able to see her own worth.

* * *

_You say I'm crazy_

_'Cause you don't I know what you've done_

_But when you call me baby_

_I know I'm not the only one_

* * *

"You're fucking crazy Sonia, we're married for fuck sake!" Here they go again. Fighting. Because Fuyuhiko won't sign the papers while Sonia was being persistent. She want to end this. She want to end her suffering.

"That's the point Fuyuhiko. We're married but I feel like we're not. I know everything you did. I even know what you did with that girl, Peko Pekoyama, the night before our wedding." She can feel her voice cracking and emotions surging but she doesn't care, "Don't lie to me Fuyuhiko! I'm not that stupid!" Sonia screamed. She couldn't take it anymore. He need to know that she's not clueless.

Fuyuhiko was shocked. He didn't know what to say. He can't believe it. All he can do was hug her. Hug her to ease the pain.

"Fuyuhiko please, I beg of you, just let me go. I knew that from the start, this was wrong. Me, getting married to you, was wrong. Don't worry, it won't affect our companies. Just let me go, please." Sonia cried in Fuyuhiko's arms. Everything she was holding on for years, was now being revealed. After a few moments, Sonia freed herself from Fuyuhiko's arms and looked at him with pain in her eyes.

"I know that you love her Fuyuhiko. Remember that one time when we were kids?" She can feel her voice cracking and tears forming in her eyes once again so she faked a chuckle to cover her emotions.

_"Hey Fu-chan! I want to say I love you and I'm gonna marry you! I'll be your queen when we grow up!" A young girl exclaimed._

_"Tch, I don't want to." The boy said while crossing his arms._

_"Huh? Why?" She looks at him with confusion._

_"What if I want to marry someone else?" He was smiling. The young girl thought that the boy was smiling at her but rather, he was smiling at the scene behind her so she followed his gaze and see a silver-headed girl, wearing a dirty clothes and carrying a bucket of water in one hand while her other hand is holding a rag._

"If it wasn't for that stupid arrange marriage, us wouldn't happen." She added. All Fuyuhiko can say is "I'm sorry, Sonia."

* * *

_I have loved you for many years_

_Maybe I am just not enough_

_You've made me realize my deepest fear_

_By lying and tearing us up_

* * *

After that night, Fuyuhiko finally let her go. Sonia was hurt, and he was too. She loved him for many years and she realized her worst fear. Being lied to and cheated on.

She loved him since they were kids and their parents knew that. And that's the reason why they've arranged their marriage. But it seems like their marriage was not for the best. It was for the worst.

She knew that he can never love her, like the way he loved Peko Pekoyama.

She was no match for her in his heart.

* * *

_You say I'm crazy_

_'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_

_But when you call me baby_

_I know I'm not the only one_

_I know I'm not the only one_

* * *

For the nth time that day, Sonia cried but she wasn't alone anymore, Gundham is listening and comforting her that someday, she'll move on and find someone who'll reciprocate her feelings but now she can't still get Fuyuhiko out of her mind. Out of her system. She love him that much, she could die. But it seems like she was a victim of fate. Because the man she love, can never love her back.

Yes, Fuyuhiko was smiling in their wedding. But it was all an act and from the moment they were married. She already knew. She was not the only one.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!  
> I'm sorry if Sonia is kinda out of her character in this AU but I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
